What if ...
by Black winged Angel
Summary: Escaflowne, DBZ, Gundam, Digimon, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, and Magic Mallets!
1. Default Chapter

**What if...................**

by Blackdeath23

Introduction:

> Ever wonder what would happen if you stuck a whole shit load of anime characters in a big room? What about giving a few of them Magic Mallets? Well if you have then I suggest you continue reading this story because I know how much everyone loves Magic Mallets!

And now, on with the story:

"Where are we?" asked Goku in his normally optimistic voice.

"How the hell should I know kakarotto! I got here the same way you did." replied Vegeta

"How was that again?" replied Krillin as he hunched over and then flopped onto his back.

They all looked around and noticed they were the only ones there. The room was gigantic, yet completely and utterly empty, almost like the hyperbolic time chamber they were used to using at Kame's old place. Then from behind a mist came a few familiar faces. Among them was #18, who rushed to Krillins side, also there was Bulma, Chi Chi, Piccolo, Yamcha, aswell as Trunks and Gohan.

"Krillin are you ok?" sobbed #18 as she picked up his almost lifeless body from what appeared to be the ground of this place.

"Yeah.....I geuss I am ok." He croaked

Then from no where, appeared a tall white machine, that looked menacing. Even to Goku. On this machine there were green gems in the shoulders and in the chest there seemed to be a hauntingly rosey stone that looked like a heart. On its one shoulder there was a young girl wearing a blue school girls uniform, on the other there was a girl who looked like a Hallowe'en costume reject, she looked like a cat but was she? Then from the chest of this machine came a boy. No, a man who was determined looking and also caring at the same time.

"Hi. My name is Van Finel of Finelia, this is Hitomi, and Merle." said Van. He looked around the room to see any familiar faces at all. All he could see was a group of people and at least one wierd looking green fellow. Across the room from him was was a group of 7 misfits, 2 of them were animals.

"James! Stop it you're drooling!" yelled the woman with long ruby red hair, obviously at her comrade. There were three men in the group, aswell as two women, and the two animals. 

"Team Rocket!" Cried the three on the left with an annoying high piched squelch added with their voice, "Where have you taken us?" said the younger of the two men. The other man had run up to Hitomi and was kissing her hand up and down.

"Gee, you're pretty! Whats your name? My name is Brock and..." All of a sudden all Brock could see was stars and then what had hit him, or rather who. "Misty! Now why'd you go and do that? I think she liked me and was going to be my girlfriend!"

"Because if I didn't, HE would have!" Misty raised her hand and pointed to Van, who had a fist poised for smashing Brock. All the time the DBZ heroes were fighting a new battle all on there own. 

"Woman!! Help Meeeeeeee!" Cried Vegeta "This baka yaoi won't take his arm off me!" He tried to fly, but realized that he wasn't able to.

"So the almighty King Vegeta DOES need help from me after all! And whats amazing is that it's in the area of boys. I wonder if I am the best person you should be talking to, afterall I married you! Geeze, a wife doesn't often get the opportunity to help her husband break up with his boyfriend." She said trying to keep a straight face.

"He's NOT my boyfriend! I-WE just met him!" By this point everyone had started laughing at James and Vegeta. But soon stoppped when the little yellow thing that had come with this latest group jumped in the air and zapped them all with a good jolt of electricity.

"What the hell was that?" Screamed Chi-Chi at both Gohan and Goku. Who were at this point in her yell small enough that they could have been squished by anyone.

"Sorry about that. Pikachu gets out of hand sometime!" said Ash in a kind of giggily sincerity.

"Pikachu? Whats a Pikachu?" said Goku and kind of looked at it. Mistys Hands were clenching into fists and her hair began to turn into fire as she stomped towards Goku. "Can he fight? I can't sense a power level but he sure seemed strong!" *BASH* Goku sailed through the air like a paper airplane after being hit by Misty. All of a sudden Vegeta forgot about his minor problem and started to laugh at Goku's MAJOR one. 

"What! Vegeta don't forget, I am not the one here who has a boyfriend!" Goku reminded and finally was able to shut Vegeta up in an instant. Finally someone was able to solve the James crisis. 

"James, if you convert anymore there will be none left for ME!" Jessie said. Finally again there was silence and then a familiar hum. and then on the other end of the room were another 5 machines. Each of them looked destructive but one of them caught Vans eyes as a worthy opponent. When all the pilots stepped out of the Gundams everyone saw that the pilots of these were no older that Van himself.

"Where are we Duo?" said Heero

"I don't know that but I'd like to know the name of the good looking guy that the chick with the big hair is man handling." Replied Duo, gazing towards James and pointing him out to all the other Gundam pilots. Everyone decided that until they knew exactly where they were, that it would probably be safest to stay in a big group, so that in case they were needed to do so they could fight as a group. Only one objection was made by Vegeta.

"As long as you keep that yaoi away from me!" With all that setteled they awaited their fate. After about 20 minutes of pacing, waiting, and Krillins BAD jokes, a voice bellowed. 

"WELCOME!" through one word everyone in the room shook. " I have brought you here to test who is the mightiest of them all. You are all from alternate universes and have different skills as people and as fighters. To determine who the victor will be we will play a small.......game." Everyone looked up and saw an image that was of a man with a long white beard. "My name is Gennai. I also come from an alternate universe. I will be testing a team from mine aswell as from all of yours, here they are now." With that a large group of children appeared in front of everyone. With each child was a little animal like the other groups but all of thiers could talk and they weren't half as annoying as the other ones. "We are now awaiting the final group to arrive before we can begin the fun. So please have fun and don't tire yourselves out as you are going to have lots of time to tire out later!"

"Does this count as training?" asked Goku

"If I hear one more stupid comment from this guy I am going to kill him."

"um. Bulma? Didn't we make sure 18 wouldn't kill him?" Krillin said a little worried.

"Yeah, but shes not the only one who feels that way I mean has he ever said anything intelligent?" Everyone looked at Goku and he cowerred back into his corner, when all of a sudden he bumps into Duo. 

"Sorry about that" apologizes Goku.

"That's ok, buddy! If you want to, you could do it again...If you know what I mean." Duo winked and smiled at Goku and then turned back to the other pilots.

"OK. Now the way I see it is we are here for fun and this could make some good trainging against OZ. If we could only keep our minds out of the yaoi gutter we'd be fine!" Heero stated.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. What If... Part Two

**What If..... Part Two**

**By Black winged Angel**

"While we are waiting we might as well make ourselves at home." sayd goku as he sprawls out on the ground and begins to take a snooze. Everyone looks at him sleeping and wonders how he can sleep at a time like this. They are all far away from home and no one knows where they are. Just then Gennai appears in the sky again. With that they all stood up an looked forward.

"Well I have finally tracked down the final group of contestents for our little.......contest. I would like you all to meet the Sailor Scouts." with that they all looked to the empty space under Gennais head, awaiting the final group to join them.

"Sailors?!?" all the Gundam pilots cheered in unison.

"Scouts?!?" cried James. When out of no where appeared 5 young teenage girls all in female sailor outfits but in different colors. They stood there and looked at the other groups when all of a sudden the tall blonde one with pony tails fell to her knees and started bawling.

"Where are we guys??!! I mean one minute we are standing there fighting a creatire from the Negaverse and the next thing you know we are here looking at these......(stands up straight) Very handsome muscular guys." As she finishes she runs and holds on to Yamcha's arm and begins to drool. 

"Now." said Gennai. "The game can begin." Everyone looked up as a bag slowly began to drop to the ground. "Inside this bag is a Magic Mallet. One person will get it and then we will commence with a game of tag. Everyone knows what tag is riiight?" Asked Gennai. Everyone nodded. Now to decide who will recieve the mallet I will choose the person with the weakest power level. With that the bag opened and the mallet flew towards James. "Take this. With it you will have powers beyond your wildest dreams."

"Well." said James. "I will take the mallet, on the grounds that you don't know what my wildest dreams are!" He replied glancing over at Vegeta and smiling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Vegeta. James took the mallet and began to glow. He started towards Pikachu and raised the mallet above his head.

"Now, when you hit someone with the mallet they will gain a mallet. If you are able to disable the person, by means of your own choosing, like shooting them, blasting them, or whatever, and succeed in stopping them, they will be sent back to where they are supposed to be." James smashed Pikachu with the mallet and Pikachu then had a mallet.

"So what you're saying old man is that I can blast that stupid Yaoi and his little yellow friend and its all within the rules!?! I like this game already!" Vegeta said as he powered up an attack and blasted at James. When the dust cleared James and Pikachu were still standing and they had a smile on their face that would give anyone nightmares. It reminded Vegeta of Cell and the smile he had. It was sinister yet polite. It was just disturbing.

"Yes Vegeta, but remember their power levels are much higher than before and are very unlikely of being defeated unless their power levels were weak to begin..." Gennai was cut off by Vegeta.

"Why don't you just shut up!? We get it already!" Vegeta tried to fly away again and still was unable to do so. "Why can't we fly?" he asked

"Well, I decided it's only fair that since they can't fly, that you can't fly. But I was more than gracious by allowing you to keep you powers. All of you!"

"James! Snap out of it!" yelled Jessie as she ran over to James and began to shake his shoulders.

*BAM*

When the smoke cleared there was three with mallets. and they were making a V-line for Vegeta. When Sailor moon stepped up and looked behind her as her friends piled behind her in a line.

"In the name of love. We will Punish you!" She said as she whipped out her crecent moon wand. She charged it up and aimed it at Pikachu. She fired the beam straight at him, but he jumped and landed on Ash's head. 

*BAM*

Ash was the newest on the mallet team and everyone was soon realizing how easyit would be to get caught since they couldn't fly or anything.

*BAM*

There goes Misty. *BAM* and Brock. (like we didn't see them as the first full group to go, huh?). Everyone was stunned as Sailor moon recharged her wand and aimed it at Jessie. "In the Name of.." *BAM* Serena went flying and the other scouts looked forward with their Jaws droppped to their knees. *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*. All the sailor scouts were gone and it was now two to nothing. And it seems that Vegeta is everybodies target. 

**Who will be next? Will anyone be able to stop the mallet team?**

**Find out in the next part of What If... **

**Please R/R but don't flame me!**


End file.
